In related art, polarization is used to separate a reflection component or the like. In one example, in Patent Literature 1, the intensity of transmitted light passing through a polarizer unit in which a polarizer region is divided into a plurality of polarization directions is fitted to a cosine curve that is a polarization characteristic model, so separation into a non-polarization component and a polarization component that is a reflection component is performed.